All This Time: Reba & Brock
by ammmmber
Summary: It's now 2011. What's going on with the Hart family? Better yet, what's going on with Brock and Reba?  ;
1. Chapter 1

**AN: _This is my first FanFic. I'm not very good, but I promise I will try to get better! Please if you take the time to read this, give me a review. I have many plans for this story, so stay tuned! It will get better! (:_**

Reba woke up and looked over at her alarm clock. A new day had started, but not just any day. Today was January 1, 2011. She layed in bed for a couple minutes and thought to herself. She wondered where the years have gone. Her thoughts were interupted when Jake barged into her bedroom.

"Mom, it's 9:30." he said in a tired voice. She paused for a moment.

"I know this Jake." She pointed over to the clock that was sitting on her nightstand. She scooted over in her bed, and patted on it gently, inviting him to come sit down next to her.

"Jake, why aren't you ready yet? We have a lot to do today."

"Like what?" He asked. He must've forgot today was New Years.

"We have to visit grandma, and have dinner with your father and the rest of the family, it's New Years." She motioned for him to go get ready, and she got up out of bed as well. She walked into her bathroom, and shut the door. She placed a towel on the stand next to the shower.

About 10 minutes later she returned to her bedroom. She was wrapped up in a towel, since she hadn't brought any clothes into the bathroom with her. She was so busy finding clothes, she didn't even realize Brock sitting on the bed. He made himself known in the room, by clearing his throat.

Reba jumped, her heart was beating so fast. He apologized for startling her.

"Brock, what are you doing here?" she said as she began to catch her breathe again.

"I came over to wish you a happy New Years. I really didn't mean to scare you, Reba."

She rolled her eyes at him, and then motioned for him to leave the room. He got up and started for the door. He closed it as he walked out. Reba got dressed and blowdryed her hair. She soon finished getting ready, then she made her way to the kitchen, where Brock and Jake were talking.

"Mom, can I go to my friend's house? He's having some friends over for a little while.. and dad.." Reba cut him off before he could finish. "Jake, it's New Years and we have plans." He gave her a sad look and finished what he was going to say before his mom cut in. "Dad said he didn't see any problem with it. I won't be there long, I just don't wanna sit here while everyone gets ready." Reba looked over at Brock, giving him a 'you're in trouble' look. Brock just looked away, ignoring her look.

X X X X X X X X X X

It was now 12pm. Brock and Reba were the only two at the house. Reba gave in to Jake shortly after he had asked, even though she wasn't to thrilled about it.

Brock walked into the livingroom, where Reba was folding clothes.

"Ya need some help?" She nodded and he walked over to accompany her with the laundry. He started a conversation, so they wouldn't have to sit in silence.

"I can't believe it's 2011 already. Where has the time gone?" She agreed with him on that.

They talked about some little things for a couple minutes, then Brock shocked Reba when he asked her if she was seeing anyone. She didn't let him see her reaction. She shook her head no, and he just paused for a few minutes.

"Reba, can I talk to you about something?" She wanted to kick herself for saying yes. She didn't want to feel any more uncomfortable than she already was.

"Well, after mine and Barbra Jean's divorce, I've just been thinking." He took a deep breath. "I miss you Reba." Her eyes widened. "Brock, you live right down the street, and you're sitting right next to me, so how could you miss me?" She gave him a little smile. She knew what he meant, but she didn't know how to respond. He returned the smile. "Very funny, Reba... What I meant was... well I've just... these past few years, I've been kicking myself mentally for getting Barbra Jean pregnant and for leaving you and the kids. I miss how things used to be, and I know that all these years have gone by, and we can't get them back, but I just want you to think about how much I need you right now. As a best friend. You're my best friend, Reba. I feel so lonely now-a-days. I seem to lose everything that matters to me." He wanted to continue speaking, but Reba put her hand up to stop him. "Brock, do you even know half of what you just said?" She sounded very sacastic, but she was serious. She couldn't really process what all he had just told her.

"Reba, I want to get back together." Reba's eyebrow raised. They've been divorced for so many years now. Why now? Why at this very moment, would he want to get back with her? She kept thinking to herself, she didn't even notice Brock was still talking.

He finished what he was saying, and moved closer to Reba. he placed his tan hand on her delicate, soft hands. He started to speak softly. "I know this is probably a complete shock to you, but I just.. I just needed to tell you how I feel. So whudddaya say, Reba?"

She had always kept those feelings for Brock. She never stopped loving him. She gave him a half smile, and got up from the couch and began to walk into the kitchen. All her thoughts were going at once. He soon followed her. "Reba, I - I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things feel awkward, or to put you on the spot. You don't have to give me an answer. I can take rejection, it's fine. I don't wanna ruin our friendship." Reba quickly turned around, and she started to speak louder than usual. "No, Brock, it's not fine. All these years you leave me hanging in the wind with all these feelings that I haven't given to any other man but you. I've kept them to myself for all these years, and now you gotta bring this up, and suggest that we get back with each other? I just- I just can't keep putting my heart through this anymore." She paused, taking a deep breathe, she continued as she lowered her voice. Her eyes started to water. "I just don't want to get hurt. It hurts Brock. It's been hurting... all this time."

He walked close to her, and pulled her into a hug. He slowly pulled away and kept her at arms length. They stared in each others eyes. You could see the fire, the passion between the two.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:_ Let me know what you think so far. This is kind of short, sorry. I'll have a new chapter tomorrow. It's gonna get better. (:_**

Brock and Reba stood there in the kitchen and locked eyes for what seemed like 10 minutes, but it wasn't really that long. Reba was the first to look away. She didn't know what else to say, or what to do. Her mind was still running wild. Everything that Brock had just told her was going through her head at the same time. Brock placed his left hand under her chin, and pulled it upward so that she was looking at him again. The passion was still there. Reba wanted him so bad. She knew he wanted her too. She had a decision to make. It was a big decision. Her heart was at risk.

Brock leaned down to kiss her when the kitchen door swung open before their lips made contact. Reba jerked away. Cheyenne, Van, and Elizabeth entered the kitchen.

"Mom. Dad. Happy New year!" Cheyenne seemed very happy today. She hugged them both. "We'll be in the livingroom if you need us to help with anything." Reba nodded her head as Cheyenne and her daughter walked into the livingroom.

"Is everything okay? I'm sensing a not-so-happy Mr & Mrs. H." Van was looking at Brock and Reba intently. He smiled.

Brock was the first to reply. "Yes Van, everything is fine. We were just discussing who's gonna go pick up Jake."Van jumped at the opportunity to help the two out."I can go pick him up if you want." He waited for a reply. "Thanks Van, that would be very helpful." Reba smiled at Van and patted him at the shoulder. The two gave Van the directions to Jake's friend's house, and Van left soon after.

Once again, Brock and Reba were left alone in the kitchen. Silence was not what they needed. Too much was on Reba's mind at once.

"Can we go somewhere and talk about this?" Brock practically begged Reba for an answer. Reba began to open her mouth to speak. "I guess so. We can go out on the porch if you'd like." Brock thought for a moment and an idea popped into his head. "How about we go to my place? No one is there. It's quiet, and we can just talk and come back here after. C'mon Reba, the kids won't mind." She was hesitant to give him an answer, she didn't want Cheyenne to start getting suspicious and asking questions. "Sure Brock. Let's go. But we can't be gone long. It's already 1:30pm and we have plans today. It's New Years." She kept asking herself why he had to pick today to bring up his feelings. She put her shoes on and grabbed her purse. "Cheyenne we'll be back we have to go pick up a few things from my place." Cheyenne was busy playing a game with Elizabeth, but she heard her father, and nodded. Reba & Brock got into the car and began to drive to his house.

X X X X X X X X

Once they entered the house, Reba sat on the couch, and Brock sat down next to her. The thought struck her mind; they were alone once again. But this time, there would be no interruptions. Reba looked over at Brock who was fixing a pillow behind him. She smiled. She loved him. She loved everything about him. His hair, his tan skin, his lips and the way words just floated off of them. She remembered how they used to kiss. How his lips were so soft and gentle. Reba snapped herself from her thoughts. They were there to talk, and nothing more.

Brock turned to Reba who was staring at him.

"You were checking me out, weren't you?" Brock asked her as he smiled. She returned a smile and replied. "Yeah right. I was just so amazed at how a pillow can give one man so much trouble." She laughed and smiled again. He loved her smile. He loved the way she spoke, and the way she laughed. He wouldn't ever want to change anything about her. She was perfect. He hated himself for leaving her.

He leaned in close to her. "How about we continue what we were in the middle of before we were rudely interrupted?" He whispered. They both smiled. He leaned in closer. He placed one small kiss on her forehead. Then he placed one on her cheek, and finally made his way to her lips. His lips softly touched hers. She couldn't help but smile. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to be with him, but she couldn't keep the negative thoughts from crossing her mind. It didn't quite feel right. But soon, they were kissing romantically. You could see how deeply in love they were.

Reba slowly pushed Brock against the back of the couch and got on top of him. She placed each of her legs on both sides of him. She was somewhat on her knees. They continued kissing as Reba pulled Brock's shirt slowly over his head. They looked each other in the eyes before continuing what they were doing. She leaned back into their kiss, and he reached his hands up her shirt. Her body was so soft. He began taking her shirt off. She was left sitting in her bra, and he was shirtless. Brock layed her down on the couch and got on top of her. He began kissing down her body. His soft lips on her soft belly. She was so turned on. All the negativity left her mind. She wanted him so badly.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I wrote this when I was half asleep. Not the best chapter, and it's short. Please forgive me. (: Haha. Let me know what you think.**

Brock started kissing back up her body. At this point, Reba was ready for him. He began kissing her neck, she was enjoying every moment. He gently kissed her lips as he started removing the rest of their clothing. They continued to kiss as Brock entered her. She let out a deep breath, her thoughts were on Brock. She couldn't stop thinking about how sexy he looked when they made love. She felt like nothing changed, and it was like they were the same Reba & Brock that they were when they were married.

After they were done, Reba whispered "I love you" to Brock, who returned her words just seconds after. They smiled at each other, then Reba jumped up and realized that they've been gone for a while. She looked over at the clock.

"Brock, it's almost three!" She started to get dressed.

"Reba, the kids won't mind that we've been gone, they probably haven't even noticed."

Reba gave him a glare. She then walked over to a mirror that was hanging on the livingroom wall. "Oh my god, my hair is a disaster, I can't walk in the house looking like this!" Brock just laughed. "Brock, I'm serious, the kids are gonna know something is up." She fixed her hair the best that she could, then they drove back to her house.

X X X X X X X

"Mom. Dad, where were you, we tried calling and everything." Cheyenne sounded so worried.

"Hunny, we told you we were going to my house. Someone called and I couldn't get off the phone right away." Brock wasn't a very convincing liar, but Cheyenne didn't really care as long as they were safe.

"Now, what do you all wanna do?" Reba asked as she smiled.

"Well, Elizabeth wants to go to the park and Jake said he wants to go with, so we're gonna have a picnic there, wanna come?" Van smiled waiting for an answer.

"I have to go visit my mother, so I can't. Sorry guys. Reba can though, unless she wants to go to my mom's house with me?" He looked over at Reba.

"I haven't seen her in a while, maybe I should join you. Is that okay with y'all?"

They all nodded their heads. Reba was happy to spend the rest of the day with Brock, they hadn't done this in a long time.

X X X X X X

Reba and Brock got ready to go visit his mom.

"Do I look alright?" Reba smiled and spun around so he could get a good look.

"You look... amazing." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "Reba, I wanna ask you something."

She wondered what he had to ask her, but before she could think any further, she nodded her head and waited for him to ask.

"Reba, today has been amazing, and I feel whole again. I've been missing this for years, and now I have it back, and I don't wanna lose you again. I need to know you feel the same way. Do you?" He waited patiently.

"Brock, I, I've enjoyed today as well, and I do feel the same way, and you know that. But the kids... they're gonna get confused if they find out what's been going on." She looked so worried.

"Reba, the kids would be happy. They'd have their parents back together again. Why are you so worried?"

Reba thought for a moment. "I don't know, I guess I'm just not used to the fact that you wanna try this again. You were never the one to try and fix things."

"Well I've changed. Reba..." He paused and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring and smiled at her, waiting for a response.

Reba couldn't think. Her mind went blank. She just stood there and smiled. Brock could tell it wasn't her usual smile. She was worried and confused. She didn't know what to say. She reached for Brock's hair, and pushed it back. She slowly bent down to his level, and placed a kiss upon his forehead.

"Brock, I would love to." She smiled as he stood up and placed the ring on her finger. They kissed. She was happy, yet something deep down inside of her was very confused. She didn't let it ruin the moment though.

Brock began to speak, catching Reba's attention. "Now whataya say, let's go see my mom now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating. This is kinda short, but I'll update more. (:**

Brock waited in the car as Reba locked the house door. As she walked over to the car, Brock whistled out the window. She laughed and started to talk a little faster. As she reached to open the door, Brock locked it.

"Brock, are you serious? Not funny." she seemed a little mad, so he quickly unlocked it.

"Sorry beautiful. I was just kiddin'." He smiled at her as she got into the car.

They started to drive off. Reba reached over and turned on the radio.

"I love this song." Brock said as he took a quick look over at Reba.

A few minutes later, they pulled into Brock's mother's driveway. Brock looked over at Reba. "Stay here." She looked confused. He got out of the car and he began walking over to the passenger's side. He opened the door and reached for her hand.

"Brock, you haven't done that in years." She smiled. He smiled back at her. They began to wallk to the door, but before they reached it, Brock's mom opened it up.

"There's my two favorite people! Happy New Year!" She said as she pulled them both into a hug. "Come on on, I have a nice meal waiting for us. And I'm sure we have lots to talk about."

X X X X X X X X X

"Thanks for a great time. I had fun, and it was nice seeing you again." Reba said to Brock's mom. "It was nice seeing you again too, Reba. Come around more often." She smiled at Reba. "Alright mom, we're gonna head off now. I'll call you tomorrow. Happy New Year!" He gave his mom a hug, and they walked to the car together.

"Brock, I just realized something." She stared him straight in the eyes.

"What would that be?" He didn't have any worry in his voice, but he wondered what she was going to say.

"Brock, I think your mom saw the ring." She looked away from him, and looked out the window.

"And? Reba they're gonna all find out sooner or later, unless you've changed your mind?" He put his hand on top of hers, and leaned closer to her. "You haven't changed your mind, right?"

"No. It's just... everything is happening so fast. Today has gone by so slow, and so many things have happened. I'm waiting to wake up in the morning, and realize that this is all just a dream. I just-"

Brock interrupted her. "It's not a dream. It's better than that. This is real, Reba. I wanna be with you. And when you wake up in the morning, I'm gonna be right there next to you." He kissed her cheek, and she turned to him and placed a kiss upon his lips. "Thank you Brock. Just make sure you keep your word. I can't handle getting hurt again."

Brock just nodded, and he started the car. They began to drive home.

X X X X X X X X

Reba sat on the stairs. "Finally time to relax." she said as she took off her shoes. "Oh, Brock... what should we do about the ring? The kids are gonna see it."

After thinking for a moment, he answered her. "Just wear it on your other hand when the kids are around."

She nodded and placed the ring on her right hand.

"Brock, I think I'm gonna go take a nap. Wake me when the kids get home?"

He kissed her and watched her go upstairs. She stopped suddenly halfway up. "Brock?"

"Yes?" he asked in a confused voice.

She turned around, and looked down the stairs at Brock. "Would you like to join me upstairs?" She gave him a big smile, then she reached out her hand, waiting for him to walk up the stairs and take it.


End file.
